United Alliance of Evil
The United Alliance of Evil is an organization led by Dark Specter, Monarch of Evil, and later by his successor Astronema. Dark Specter Astronema Elgar Ecliptor Darkonda Darkliptor Psycho Rangers *Psycho Red *Psycho Black *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink Quantrons Velocifighters Monsters *Electrotramp *Clawhammer *Voltage Hog *Elephantitan *Craterites **Craterite Conglomerate *Sting King *Crocoviles *Destructipede **Destructipede's revived monsters: ***Powerdriller ***Fearog ***Clawhammer ***Sting King ***Behemoth *Mamamite **Termitus *Lionizer *Body Switcher *Kerovan-Ouster 35 *Lunatick *Praying Mantis *Destructoid *Horror Bull *Lizwizard *Batterax *Spikey *Frightwing *Mr. Digit Owl *Datascammer *Jakarak *Vacsacker *Tankenstein Darkonda's Monsters *Mutantrus *Crocotoxes *Coralizer Members Members include: Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa Goldar Finster Z-Putty Patrollers Tenga Warriors Monsters *Mighty Morphin Season 1 **Eye Guy **Snizard **Pineoctopus **Madame Woe **Toxic Goofish **Jellyfish **Dramole **Two-Headed Parrot **Pumpkin Rapper **Slippery Shark **Soccadillo **Oysterizer *Mighty Morphin Season 2 **Octophantom **Stag Beetle **Guitardo **Turbanshell *Mighty Morphin Season 3 **Vampirus **Lanterra **Face Steal **[[Face Stealer **Miss Chief **Katastrophe **Inciserator **Ravenator **Arachnofiend Master Vile Blue Globbor Machine Empire King Mondo Queen Machina Prince Sprocket Klank & Orbus Cogs Quadrafighters Monsters *Silo *Punch-a-bunch *Mace Face *Wrecking Ball *Admiral Abominator *Tough Tusks *Monsieur Stenchy *Altor *Protectron Divatox Rygog Porto Piranhatrons Putra Pods Monsters *Amphibitor *Pharaoh *Terror Tooth *Wolfgang Amadeus Griller *Shrinkasect *Translucitor *Wild Weeder *Maniac Mechanic General Havoc History The UAE consists of these leaders and all their respective foot soldiers and monsters. The Machine Empire supposedly left the UAE during Power Rangers: Zeo during their attack on Earth, but later rejoined. UAE forces first came into play during the attack on Eltar, Zordon's home planet. They captured Zordon, and resigned Alpha 5 and Dimitria to a mysterious fate. Dark Spectre planned to absorb Zordon's power, but constantly had to hide him from the searching Phantom Ranger and Space Rangers. After various attempts to destroy them, Spectre was destroyed by a weapon the UAE had created to use on Earth. Following Dark Spectre's demise, Astronema took control of the organization. The various factions launched their attacks: Rita, Zedd, and Vile attacking Triforia and capturing the Gold Ranger; the Machine Empire attacking the Phantom Ranger's home world and subduing both him and the Blue Senturion; and Divatox attacking Aquitar and overwhelming the Alien Rangers. Astronema personally led the attack on Earth, in the events shown in the episode Countdown to Destruction. However, the UAE was defeated when Andros, the Red Space Ranger, shattered Zordon's containment tank. Zordon's life force washed over the galaxy, destroying the monsters, foot soldiers, and most of the villains. It also turned Rita, Zedd, and Divatox into pure, ordinary humans. Astronema is also restored to her normal form of Karone. The UAE was destroyed for the most part, but some remnants still clung. Among these were the UAE created Psycho Rangers and the last Generals of the Machine Empire, as well as the giant zord Serpentera. Also, Thrax, son of Rita and Zedd made an appearance in the Operation Overdrive team-up special called "Once a Ranger". Zedd also makes an appearance in Power Rangers: Super Legends. * Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Zeo Category: Turbo Category: In Space